1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rain cover for a golf bag and clubs and more particularly to a rain cover that is attached around the golf bag for instant deployment.
2. Background of the Invention
It is desirable to protect a golf bag and clubs from rain, sand, dust, wet grass, mud and dirt. Various protective devices have been invented that are partially or fully directed toward this end. Many of these devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,442 to Bevier, dust cover the clubs and offer little protection to the bag. Other devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,950 to Cordasco, cover the entire bag and clubs but are not conveniently used. Such a cover must be stored in a pocket of the golf bag and occupies storage space. Because the cover is not easily deployed to cover the bag, there is a reluctance on the part of the golfer to use the cover.
Therefore, there has been a need for a rain cover for a golf bag that significantly protects the bag and clubs and yet is easily used.